23 and 17
by xxThESiLEntOnExx
Summary: 17 saves 23's life which leads them to traveling together in the emptyness. But one of them holds a secret that they cannot tell...


**23**

**AN: This is my first O.C story so…yeah. I'm just gonna whisk it out there…**

………………………………

* * *

**23 held her stomach, she was earlier attacked by the seamstress and it had left her with a gushing puncture wound. She didn't know if she could go on much longer. After all, she had been traveling with her hand clutching the battle mark since afternoon. It was getting dark, so she decided to take a small rest in a nearby cave. As she walked over to the dark shelter, a gust of chilly wind blew until it gradually transformed into a violent maelstrom. She weakly fled closer to the cave; once safe from the sudden storm, she lost her footing and fell to the floor. Everything in her world grew fuzzy, and 23 groaned as she stared at her hand which was covered in black, dripping oil. Body shuddering, she lay on the ground feebly, vision fading in and out until it turned black altogether. It was then when 17 entered the place. Wet with rain, he took off his hat and wrung it out. He stared around the cave and blinked his optics in excitement- it was another place for him to explore! 17 began to walk happily forward, but tripped over something. Looking behind him to see what it was, he silently gasped: he had tripped over some**_**one!**_** But…there was something wrong with the figure. He edged closer to the body, scanning it for any problems. When seeing the terrible hole in 23's stomach, he jumped back in surprise.**

" **What happened here?" , 17 murmured. He decided to investigate the wound some more, so he kneeled next to the slowly but surly dying 23. He dipped two of his long, black metal fingers into the oil that was in a puddle on the rocky floor. Putting the two ink- covered fingers up to his face, 17 stared in awe. **_**She has lost so much of this substance, **_**17 thought,**_** but there still might be a way I can save her!**_** Thinking quickly, he took his sack full of battle weaponry off his back.**__

" **I can always use my defensives…", voiced 17. He shuffled through his sack, looking for the correct utensils. At last he found a curved, skinny spear, a pair of medium- sized scissors, and some large silver sewing needles he used as arrows for his wooden bow. He began the operation by first going back outside to get some rain water from the puddles the storm was making. He would use this to clean out the wound. He reentered the cave and began to thoroughly wash the battle scar. He then took one of the sewing needles and vigorously began to stab himself in the arm- this was the only way to give her a chance to live. The first shots of pain gave no surprise to 17, he had felt this many times before so it wasn't much of a shock to him. He slanted his arm slightly and poured some of his oil into her's. 17 then began to sew up his fresh gash because he knew that if he didn't fix himself, he wouldn't be able to fix **_**her. **_

" **Now that **_**that**_** part's over with…" said 17 sarcastically while looking for any bent or broken pieces in 23's frame. **

" **Ah-ha.", he silently exclaimed. There was the source of the hole: one of the little clear, flexible tubes that ran the oil through her had split open, and it was right at her stomach too. This was something he could not fix, however, he knew someone that **_**could. Hoisting 23 over his shoulders, he grabbed his sack and hat and walked back out into the calming storm. By the time he reached the church-like building also know as the sanctuary, it was early morning. He was tired and didn't have much strength left. 17 walked up to the bucket elevator, and gently put his patient down. He pulled and pulled on the rope until they got to the floor that held the workshop. Leaving 23 behind, he staggered up to the workshop's door and knocked on it. A very sleepy 2 answered, but when he saw 17 he smiled.**_

" _**Well well well," he cheerfully murmured, " If it isn't my old friend." He reached out to give him a small hug, but 17 pushed him away.**_

" _**What's troubling you my boy?" 2 Inquired. 17 had a worried look on his face. **_

" _**You need to see this stitch punk I found- she doesn't have much time left.**_

………………………………_

* * *

_

_**Well that's it for this chapter folks! I'll try to continue this soon(just like I will Ebbing Pain for all those who liked it!) Bye! don't forget to R&R!**_


End file.
